uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Kurama
'''Kurama '''was the princess of the alien race, the Karasutengu (Crow Goblins). Like the Oni, Tengu are yet another mythological Japanese creature reinvented as an alien race. Karasutengu are a type of tengu with distinctly crow-like features. History When Kurama was first introduced, she was going through with a tradition where she put herself in suspended animation till a prospective mate woke her up by kissing her. When a drunk underling wound up arranging for Ataru Moroboshi to give her the wake up kiss, Kurama was initially completely opposed to the idea of mating with him. Then she saw that Lum was interested in him and reconsidered - though she insisted on trying to remake Ataru so he wasn't such a letch first. After failing repeatedly at changing Ataru, she tried to give herself a redo, and despite Ataru waking her again, she initially thought Mendo had woken her. When she learned that Ataru was still the one who'd woken her, she demanded to know the reason for the tradition. Eventually the recording of the first elder revealed he had started the tradition to try preserving a sappy personal memory of his (They had to go to the first since every other elder didn't know anything about the tradition except "It's tradition") Kurama immediately decided to throw out the rules and mate with whoever she wanted. Initially she was going to grab Mendo, but when Ataru dropped a bell on him, his scared whining made Kurama decide he wasn't worth it and left intending to find the most perfect man in the universe to mate with. Some of her later attempts at finding a perfect mate include chasing after Ryunosuke (When Kurama's Tengu underlings realized Ryu was female, they tried to 'fix' thing with a few sex change guns, but they hit Ataru instead.) Also Kurama stole Rei from Ran, but gave up on him after seeing his Tiger-Bull transformation. Personality Kuruma is very serious when it comes to find the perfect suitor. As shown in all of her appearances, she is desperate, but will only go for the most handsome looking male. When she is angered, she will attack anyone she sees interfering with her plans. Also, she describes her father as the perfect man. Appearance She has short black hair with greenish black wings on the side. Her ears are pointy, and is taller than most if not all her subjects. Outfit Kuruma's outfit in the anime is slightly different from the manga, she is missing her long black latex glove from the manga. Other wise her appearance is almost completely accurate. Her clothes are all black and maybe made of leather, as her clothes seem to be BDSM inspired. She also wears a singular armband on her left arm(in the manga she wears a long singular gloove on her right arm as well). And she has long black boots. Powers and Abilities A leaf that can cause wind storms Relationships Speech Appellations Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Aliens